


Habitus

by ivarara



Category: Warframe
Genre: pllease just let ordis enjoy himself for once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara
Summary: Cephalons are doomed to be tethered. Restrained. Held back. But what if he wasn't?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Habitus

For being a Cephalon, he dreams far too much. Dreaming should be left to the Tenno, still human enough to do so. A piece of technology should not be dreaming--it should be performing tasks. He knows this, but he also knows the Operator values him as more than just a Cephalon meant to run their Orbiter. They see him as a close friend and confidant, something he is unendingly grateful for.

Still, he longs for more. He dreams of fighting alongside his Operator, keeping them safe and sound. He almost wants to relive the glory of Ordan Karris once more. 

Does he want to toil up the past, though? Ordan Karris was a ruthless killer. Ordan Karris killed for money, for glory, for the thrill of the kill. He does not want to expose his beloved Operator to ruthlessness like that. They do not deserve to see the darker side of him. He knows they are aware of his past, and that they acknowledge it, but he would rather hide it away and attempt to forget it than face it once again.

To even have the slightest chance at it, he would need a mobile platform. A Warframe, perhaps? He doubts he would be able to control one as is, but maybe he could come up with something to work in the stead of Transference. He knows the Infestation itself can control a frame easily: the memories of fighting the Infested-minded Mesa on Eris reemerges.

If he could find a way to control the Infestation, he would have a shot at controlling the Warframe.

An idea sprouts. One he is hesitant to acknowledge, but one that may be necessary.

He opens a link. “Helminth? I have a...favor to ask.”

-+-

He decides on attempting to garner himself a more primitive Warframe, one of the first ones created: Excalibur. Being one of the first accessible Warframes meant one would be far more adaptable to other means of piloting, as they were more catered to freshly-waking Tenno rising from the Second Dream. 

But how does he get one?

He could ask the Operator themself, but he would rather keep it a secret; he would prefer to make sure the idea actually works out before getting their hopes up. Perhaps one of their contracts could help?

Scrutinously, he scrolls through their list of ‘friends’ they have acquired over the years. Ergo Glast. Cressa Tal. Paladino. Cephalon Simaris.

He pauses on Simaris. Simaris has access to Warframe parts and blueprints, but they are far more advanced variations. Plus, he thinks, Simaris would likely be adverse to his idea overall. The Cephalon believes Cephalons should remain as intangible entities, meant for cataloguing and studying.

Teshin? Teshin provides the Tenno with easy access to early Warframes, but being a Dax soldier, he is wary of speaking to him. He knows the Tenno trust the older warrior dearly as he guides them through their training, but knowing that he is one of them churns his mind.

Who else is there? Maroo? Maroo is far more focused on Ayatan treasures than Warframes. Suda? No. Cy? The Railjack Cephalon is far too enveloped in commandeering and maintaining the Railjack to be of help. Darvo and Clem?

He pauses. Darvo and Clem would be _excellent_ for this task. Darvo’s tactics of being sly and squirmy with deals means he could find out where an Excalibur was being held. The Operator would be very willing to help Darvo and Clem out with something. Perhaps he could convince the duo to lie about their true contractor?

He chuckles to himself. So long as Darvo and Clem were being paid fairly, they would do damn near anything. 

Once again, he opens a link.

-+-

“Hey. Tenno,” Darvo’s voice rattles through their comm link. “You got a moment?”

Anxiously, Ordis watches his Operator pause in their task of scrubbing filth and debris off their Kubrow-- onto the floor, no less!-- to be swept up by the domestic drones wandering about later on. “Sure do. What’s up?”

“Your--uh, I mean, _I_ have a favor to ask,” the dealer catches himself before he slips. “We got a hint about the Corpus getting their hands on an Excalibur.” He pauses for dramatic effect. “Clem and I wanna know if you’d be willing to help us nab it before they get too far.”

The Operator responds without hesitating. “Of course! Last thing we need is more meddling like Alad’s been prone to. When were you planning on doing the deed?”

Darvo pauses, giving Ordis a chance to relay information to him on a separate link. As soon as possible, please.

“As soon as possible,” Darvo parrots. “We, uh, have something figured out with Teshin to get it fixed up and sent to a fresh Tenno in need afterwards.”

_Excellent cover._

“Got it,” the Operator responds, already heading to their arsenal. “Ordis, can you plug in their coordinates?”

“Already under way, Operator.” He had them calculated as soon as Darvo’s link had opened.

“Alright. Fellas, we’ll be there shortly. Stay safe.”

-+-

With the mission complete and the Excalibur in storage, he festers with excitement. He desperately wants to begin trying out experimental procedures, but knows better than to. He must wait for the right moment, the right time, to begin the process.

He turns his attention back to Helminth. “Are you...sure this is a good idea? That this will even work?”

“Fragile thing,” Helminth rumbles back. “Nothing is ever promised. I am simply stating that there is a possibility that the connection will work; that a faux Transference link could be somewhat created.”

“And, uh, if it doesn’t work?”

“Rather irreparable.”

“And what does that entail?” he asks fretfully.

“Possible corruption, akin to your ‘friend’.”

He knows who Helminth is referring to: Jordas. Memories threaten to resurface, though be brutally snuffs them out before they do.

“Are you sure you would make this risk?” the beast continues. 

“I have done the calculations,” Ordis states. “The likelihood of corruption is significantly low. The reason Jordas was corrupted was because the Infestation was hell-bent on taking over. I do believe that, under control, it would be less of a threat.” He pauses. “I trust your abilities.”

“So be it.”


End file.
